The invention relates to a lamp utilizable principally, though not exclusively, by law enforcement bodies, which can be thrown alight from a distance.
In particular, the lamp can be best used at the time members of the administrations concerned in the preservation and enforcement of public order are conducting actions of irruption into dark and unforseeable areas where ill disposed or dangerous persons lurk. It is, in fact, necessary, in such circumstances, to illuminate the surroundings and this frequently leads to consequences drastic for the members of the law enforcement bodies who are physically exposed to the malefic intentions of individuals who live by crime.
When bursting in, the time it takes to look for and find the electric lighting switch represents a period that is notably dangerous for the law enforcement officers, in cases when an electric torch is not used; the latter, however, increases the risk factor since it exposes the law enforcement officer to being an easy target for whoever is in the inside of the area of suspect.